Khun Sa
Khun Sa 'was a warlord in Northern Myanmar that became regional power during World War Two and later transformed into a drug lord. In his early days Khun Sa received military equipment and training from both the Kuomintang and Burmese Army before claiming to fight for the independence of Shan State and going on to establish his own independent territory. He was dubbed the "Opium King" in Myanmar due to his massive opium smuggling operations in the Golden Triangle, where he was the dominant opium warlord from approximately 1976-1996. Although the American ambassador to Thailand called him "the worst enemy the world has", he successfully co-opted the support of both the Thai and Burmese governments at various times. After the American Drug Enforcement Agency uncovered and broke the link between Khun Sa and his foreign brokers, he "surrendered" to the Burmese government in 1996, disbanding his army and moving to Yangon with his wealth and mistresses. After his retirement, some of his forces refused to surrender and continued fighting the government, but he engaged in "legitimate" business projects, especially mining and construction. Today, his children are prominent business people in Myanmar. Battle vs. Pablo Escobar (by Battlefan237) Pablo Escobar : Khun Sa: ''Siem Reap A van pulled over at the entrance of an abandoned warehouse and out came five people dressed in Mong Tai Army uniform. Taking lead in this group of five was Khun Sa -- the prince of the drug industry in South East Asia. With weapons and bags of products in hands, Khun Sa led two of his men proceeded to enter the building to meet the Colombians that summoned them here while the other two soldiers were ordered to wait outside. "This will be a fabulous chance for us to expand our business,"Said Khun, "Hong Kong and Japan are no longer enough, it's time to open the gate to America. And this man from Colombia ,Pablo Escobar, might just hold the key to unlock this gate." One of his men nodded in agreement, although his limited geographic knowledge could not provide him with the idea of where Colombia or America might be, he still managed to figure out that if the meeting here were to go well,loads and loads of money would be flocking into their pockets, making them into millionaires. The daydream of earning millions soon perished, however, as they walked past a line of shelf and found the Colombians standing their, pointing their pistols and Uzis at Khun Sa and his men. Shocked, Khun Sa and one of his men immediately sheltered themselves behind the shelf. However, the other Mong Tai soldier was not that fast and got consumed by the raining bullets . Meanwhile, triggered by the sudden outburst of firearms, the two soldiers outside also entered the building, setting up the machine gun and searching for their boss. Back between the lines of shelves filled with empty boxes and boards, Escobar and his men began to engage in a chasing game with the escaping Khun Sa and his company. "Kill anyone you spot." coldly ordered the cartel boss, "We must not let this man and his operation pose threat to our expansion." Unintentionally split up with his boss during the hasty escape, the daydreaming Mong Tai soldier was pursued by one M1911-armed Medellin Cartel. Both men fired at each other in a rapid fashion while they were running around the shelves, missing all shots and exhausted their bullets in seconds. Finding himself rushing into a dead end, the Mong Tai soldier drew out his kane knife and waved it at his pursuer, trying to look tough. Recognizing the improvised as an improvised farming implement, the cartel thug shrugged and took out the machete tied on his back."Ng rell (fuck)" was the last phrase came curing out of his mouth before the machete was swung across his neck, nearly chopping off his entire head . Khun Sa, now settling himself behind one of the shelf, peeped out of the shelter from the crack between a large case and its upper floor. Spotting one Medellin Cartel hired gun approaching, he pushed another case down the shelf and instantly backed off from the spot,luring the cartel into firing the remaining four rounds of his uzi. After the cartel member ceased firing and began to reload his sub machine gun, Khun emerged from the crack and capped the Colombian with his Norinco Type 54 . Continuing to make his escape, Khun was joint by his men around the entrance. No longer alone, the drug lord led his remaining subordinates back into the arena to retaliate. One of the Medellin Cartel mercenary, still wandering around the shelves in an attempt to search for Khun, bumped into the trio by accident and didn't have a chance to fire back before perishing under the growling Soviet leftovers in the possession of Mong Tai Army . Pablo,now accompanied by his two remaining thugs, followed the gunshots to Khun Sa's position. Once catching sight of his Asian equivalent marching and emerging from the corner of one of the shelves, Pablo and one of his men immediately started firing their pistols, while the other Colombian settled the M60 on the floor and sprayed it at the Mong Tai soldiers, sending one of them flying backwards instantly,blemishing his green uniform with bloody dots .The Cartel hitman laughed at the man's demise and continued to spray at the already-dead body of the Mong Tai soldier until it was entirely painted in crimson. As the bullets flew past the air above their heads, once again Khun Sa and his last man took shelter behind the shelf nearby , next to the spot where the QJY-88 had been stationed. Witnessing the overwhelming effect of the M60, Pablo and his last men ceased firing their pistols and left the rest for the machine gunner. "Spray at that shelf, they must be behind those paper boxes. The Medellin thug was about to execute the order when a large case was violently punched out of the shelf and out poked the QJY-88, rapidly launching out a string of bullets that tore apart the Medellin Cartel standing nearby Pablo . The machine gunner made an attempt to retaliate, only to be dumbfounded at the disconcerting fact that his heavy killing tool had just jammed after firing half of its rounds, putting him into a "fairly" precarious state. Almost in seconds he got entangled in a mist composed by myriads of bullets, groaning helplessly as he dropped his weapon and slammed dead on the floor . Pablo, whose quick wit had allowed him escaped many assassins and police ambushes before, was able to react the moment that Norinco machine gun hopped onto the stage and fend off the bullets by squatting behind a metal baffle plate leaning against three piling cases. Seconds later he heard the Chinese machine gun made a pause and noises of people pushing off, moving towards his spot. In a desperate attempt to reverse the situation, he fired his M1911 from the crack between the case and the wall, the last Mong Tai soldier on the head , only to be responded by the remaining few rounds Khun Sa's PPSh-41, which restrained Pablo Escobar behind the metal chunk. Although sheltered, some of the bullets tore through the shield, some of which ended up narrowly missing Pablo, while the rest managed to left Pablo with a bleeding shoulder and a scarred right sigh. Exhausting the ammo, Khun Switched to his Norinco Type 54 and discarded the PPSh-41 on the floor. Realizing the change of weapon via hearing the noise, Pablo stumbled out and fired back with his M1911. The two kingpins stood at the different sides of the path between two lanes of shelves, engaging in a pistol duel with the corpses of their subordinates resting in dead silence. Probably having something to do with the distance between them, or it was due to the fact that their energy had almost run out after the bloodbath, both of them was not able to shoot down their shaking target. Seconds later, Pablo's remaining rounds came to an end, while Khun Sa launched out his last bullet, which pierced into Pablo's left arm. Capturing his target kneeling down, Khun tossed aside the useless pistol and took out his cane knife. As he ran across the path , making his way to Pablo, readying to mark a final stab, Pablo struggled to retrieve another box of ammo from his pocket with his bleeding left body and reload his weapon. It was too late when Khun shuddered to realize what the man had just pushed into the gun. Pablo raised his pistol with his still-functioning right hand and opened fire, shooting the charging warlord five times on the chest, obliterating the Mong Tai Army Chef . With Khun Sa falling to the ground, Pablo crawled to one of his dead thugs, retrieving the phone from his pocket and began dialing his subordinates in the city to seek rescue. Although he was bathed in a pool of blood, excitement fulfilled his mind. The mastermind that just collapsed was his most prominent rival in the region, without that man, the rest of the Mong Tai Army and other undisciplined motley crews in the golden triangle will be pieces of cake for his Cartel to handle. Soon there would be only one drug syndicate in South East Asia, and that would be known as the Oriental Medellin . '''Winner: Pablo Escobar Expert's Opinion Although Khun Sa himself is well-trained and experienced and his men are packed with better fire arms, it was the quality of troops that blew away Khun Sa's victory and handed it to Pablo. Khun Sa's Mong Tai Army consisted of untrained civilians that are ill-prepared for actual gang wars, while Pablo's Medellin Cartel was a paramilitary organization filled with well-trained soldiers that waged a massive and successful civil-war-level gang war in their country. With all that being said, Pablo Escobar is the winner. Check here to see the original battle and votes. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Rebels Category:British Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors